Dreaming of rescue
by Myrachel
Summary: Bella is having a year in college before becoming an immortal.The Volturi have come to check in on her promise of immortality to find she's not changed. They take her to Aro who wants her for himself. The Cullen must track her to Italy to get her.
1. Chapter 1

*** Just a little something I dreamed up***

I hope you like it…..

A loud banging woke me. I searched for the light switch beside the bed. My dorm room was small just two beds and a desk.

"Bella, open up! It me!" Benjamin was out sided in the hall way. He was my neighbor down the hall. I could hear voices on the outside of the building. People were shouting. I found my jacket as I opened the door.

"Ben what's going on?" I ask as I thru the jacket over my shoulders.

" I don't know but I can't find anyone but you. Do you know where Edward or maybe Alice are?" Ben grab my arm and was pulling me from the room. I grabbed my sneakers on the way out the door.

" Sure, they are with the rest of our family on a camping trip. I am to meet them after my exam this morning. Why?" I ask still not understanding what was going on.

"Bella, don't get upset but, I think this was a really bad time for them to go away," He was wringing his hands as he spoke.

We saw shadows of someone coming down the hallway. I motioned for Ben to follow me and put my finger to my lips to tell him to be very quite. We slipped into a cleaning closet, then gently closed door. I mouthed the word vampire to Ben. He nodded in my direction. What could I do? We had no protection. Why were they here? Taking a towel off the shelf Ben soaked it in bleach and we stuffed it the crack under the door. I guess he thought this would keep our smell at bay. I didn't have it in me to tell him our heart beats would give us away.

A few moments passed, I sat as still as I could breathing through my noise trying not to make any noise at all. With me eyes closed I concentrated on Alice as hard as I could, saying things in my mind like 'THEIR GOING TO KILL US' or " HURRY HELP US PLEASE'. I didn't get to think for long, the door flew open to a young man that was not much older than me.

"Come with me," He spoke to us, although he didn't open his mouth for the words. He was wearing a long flowing cloak that almost touch the floor. He seemed pleasant enough with a beautiful smile on his face. " I have someone who would like to speak to you." I turned to Ben as I stood up from the floor. I mouthed the words to him 'Be quiet ' Ben nodded once in understanding.

I was almost positive the vampire was Volturi. He marched us up to the roof of our building where the other students stood all huddled together. Several vampires were watching from the corners of the roof like they expected company. I couldn't be sure what they were after but I had a sick feeling I was doomed.

" So have we found Edward's mate?" I heard the one that seemed to be in charge whisper to another.

" No, master I'm not sure what she looks like. So I brought them all to you." They all sneered at the group. I was sure when they found me the rest would soon be lunch.

The leader hopped up on the ledge of the building and cleared his throat. " Excuse me, I an so sorry for the inconvenience of our visit today. But we are searching for a girl, she had been lost to us for sometime and is in great trouble with our Masters. She needs to be return to them. Her name is Bella Cullen." They didn't have to look any further everyone in the crowd turned to look at me.

" I am aware of why you are here today and if I go with you quietly will you please let these people go free?" I spoke in a whisper knowing the vampires heard me perfectly.

" Dear sweet Bella," He spoke so gently to me everyone around me seemed to relax. " We finally meet at last. My Masters, have sent me to you with their greetings and to observed myself of your transformation. In which they will be sad to see hasn't taken place. They have given me strict instructions if this should be the case I am to bring you back to Italy to meet with them. Oh! Forgive my manners my name William, but you may call me Will." He moved to my side at nearly human speed then took me by the wrist pulling it up to lips as he breathed in my scent. He closed his eyes for a moment intoxicated as Edward put it so long ago. When he opened his eyes they were a deep ruby almost black. He hadn't feed in sometime from the look of them.

" It is my job Miss Bella to protect you, and that includes from myself. You see, I am quite thirsty. Now, gentleman we must be on with it." he pulled me toward the door to the stairs that would lead us out of the building. Ben took my hand and clung to it. The wind around us began to swirl in gusts.

"What is the meaning of this?" Will reach out to tear Ben off of me, taking him by the neck. The clouds above us gave a loud crack that got everyone's attention. " What an immortal you would be my lad! We will be taking you along as well."

Demetri came up behind Ben to escort him behind me. We would never have a chance to get away. Our only chance now would be for Alice to have a vision. Alice why cant' you hear me? They lead us to a waiting car with tinted windows. I had no doubt we would be lead to the nearest airport with a short stop for the vampires to feed.

Thanks for reading.

Next chapter as soon as I can think it up.

** PLEASE REVIEW, let me know who you think I'm doing**


	2. Chapter 2

Dreaming of Rescue

Chapter 2

** BPOV**

We were on our way. I heard whispers and saw peripheral glances in our direction. They were deciding what to do with us when we stopped for them to feed. If we were going to be able to escape this would be our only chance.

We pulled to a little out of the way motel on an exit near the interstate. It was heavily wooded, with several family cars but mostly big rig trucks. I'm sure they would find some tasty morsels there. It didn't help me to know that Demetri could track us if we ran, although not knowing what Will might be able to do was even worse.

I had tried to connect with him on a human level. Talking about home, hoping to find things that he might value. Just when I believed I was getting thru to him, I over heard him on the cell with someone.

" Yes Master, we are on our way to you, no she hasn't confided in me as to where to find them. Yes, if I bleed her she cannot escape. What of the other? He will have eminence power. Master, I have tried to bond with her but, as like you, her mind keeps me at bay. I can feel her emotions I'm just not able to get into her mind to sway her feelings her bonds to the Cullen's, I will try to bond with her on a personal level. If Bella thinks I truly care for her and the other and their wellness, perhaps I could complete my task." There was a long pause while Will listened to the one he called Master. He agreed a few more times, then clicked his cell shut.

I shut my eyes wanting sleep to over take me. The room was not so comfortable and the thought of Will trying to bond with me, made me sick to my stomach. I couldn't let him in.

_Edward, I'm scared. Alice, Please help us I miss you all_

I concentrated with all my might, I felt so help less, when I saw a pen on the night stand beside the bed. I peeked thru my lashes, getting my bearings. Swing my legs off the side of the bed I lay my hand across the pen on the table. I snagged it sliding it into my back pocket pulling my jacket over it.

" I'm going to the restroom, if that's okay?" I announced looking at the floor.

Will looked over at me with a little smirk, " I 'm sure that is a human thing right," he waited for my response but I really didn't have one, so I shrugged.

"Okay, so go on take your time," He laughed and shook his head.

He was so kind to me. It felt so genuine like he really meant it. I had to keep reminding myself he was trying to make me like him. He was bonding with me. Little of what I heard made any sense except bleeding me now that scared me to death. I wouldn't do anything to provoke him.

Why would they want him to bond with me. Did they really think I would leave the Cullen's so easily or maybe they thought if I joined their coven so would the rest of my family.

I needed to let Alice know where we were without anyone's notice. I shut the bathroom door quietly behind me. I took the pen from my pocket and turned on the sink. I took my arm out of my jacket and scribbled on my forearm 'MOTEL EXIT 20'

I stared at the words, then looking up into the mirror a tear dripped off my chin. I mouthed the words I miss you to the mirror hoping Alice would see this gesture too.

I returned to my bed, not looking at the chair where I was sure Will was still sitting. I rolled over to realize Ben wasn't there.

"Ben" I whispered to the darkness.

A hand clamped hard over my mouth. I struggled to loosen it to no avail.

" Bella, it's just me. The others are here too. Please calm down. There are Volturi everywhere, and it is not safe yet. We are to wait until someone comes in for us." Alice whispered her words into my ear but, I barely heard them. She had never sounded so frightened. She took me by the hand leading to a corner of the room. She placed her back to me as she assumed a protective crouch. I had been with the Cullen's long enough to know by her actions we were in terrible danger.

I was shaking so hard the wall behind me seem to tremble.

" Bella, you must be still." Alice scolded my trembling. My world turned so fast I couldn't comprehend what was going on. But my shoulder hurt like it had been disjointed. I felt as if I was falling blackness seeped to every moment of my consciousness. I couldn't stop it. The deepness of the unconscious overwhelmed me.

And all was gone.

It was some time before I resurfaced.

** Sorry for the short chapter**

Please Review, And many Thanks for All who are Reading


End file.
